The Lost Sheriff
by Alicethepurplefrog
Summary: When Bonnie goes on vacation, she accidentally loses Woody in Florida. On his search to get back home, he runs into an old fried and slowly remembers his past before Andy. Slight TS3 spoilers. Slight Buzz/Jessie.
1. Bonnie's Vacation

It was dark in Bonnie's room except for the nightlight in the corner of the room and the digital alarm clock that read 3:59 am. Bonnie lay in her bed, staring anxiously at the clock, begging for it to get to four silently. And finally it happened. The alarm went off in it's annoying high-pitched wail. Bonnie shot up and switched it off. She smiled.

"Finally!" She cheered, jumping out of the bed. "It's time! It's time! It's time!" She ran to her dresser and hastily changed into her clothes. As soon as she was finished, she headed over to the pile of toys at the foot of her bed with a small bag in her hand. "We're gonna go! Are you guys excited?" She grabbed as many of them as she could, stuffing her bag until it could hold no more.

"Bonnie, honey? Could you calm down just a little bit?" Bonnie's mom said, entering the room with a tired expression. "We can hear you from the down the hall!"

"But mo-om!" Bonnie whined. "Aren't you excited? We're going to Florida today! F.L.O.R.I.D.A." Bonnie jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Bonnie's mom yawned and stared at the eager girl.

"Please calm down. Daddy and I will be ready in a second, so make sure you have everything you need for your carry-on." She looked at the bulging bag that Bonnie held, and sighed. "You have to put more than just toys in there, sweetie. Like snacks and such. You can bring one toy."

"Four!" Bonnie argued putting her hands on her hips.

"Three, and that's final!" Bonnie's mom said. She shut the door and headed back to her room.

"Aww." Bonnie moaned, walking half-heatedly back to the toy pile. She began pulling out all of the toys she put in the bag, and then stared at the pile. Three toys... she thought. Eventually she got down to Dolly, Buttercup, Jessie, Buzz and Woody. "Hmmm..." She scratched her head, trying to decide who she'd take. Finally she picked up Jessie, Buzz and Woody and zipped them up in the bag "Sorry, Dolly and Buttercup. But you've been to Florida before, and they haven't." With that, she put Dolly and Buttercup back to their spot. "Goodbye, everyone, I'll be back in a couple days!" She blew a kiss to all of her toys, and headed out the door.

"Oooh, isn't this so exciting?" Jessie exclaimed from inside the purse. She, Buzz and Woody had gathered around, eager to be taken somewhere.

"Yeah it is." Buzz said, still groggy from sleeping. "Just, why so early in the morning...?" He yawned and shut his eyes.

"Don't you fall asleep now, space toy!" Jessie crawled over to Buzz and shook him. "Aw, shucks, he fell asleep." She smirked. "But I know how to wake him up." She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Buzz... how about I get someone else to watch Bullseye tonight?" He got up with a start, and stared at Jessie, his face scarlet.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." He chuckled awkwardly. "So Woody... you excited to go to Florida?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Of course I am! I've never even been out of the state before." Woody suddenly looked worried. "But... I'm worried that one of us will get lost. Florida is all the way across the country, so what would we do if that happened?" Buzz leaned over and put a hand on the Cowboy's shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Don't worry, sheriff." He said. "We'll always stick together."

* * *

"_Flight A-113 to Orlando Airport, now boarding_." The intercom called. Bonnie got up and started twirling in excitement.

"Yay! It's here! It's here! The plane's here!" Bonnie cheered.

"Now, now, honey. Hold my hand, okay?" Bonnie's mother said, grabbing her daughter's hand. Bonnie walked with her family to gate, and inside her bag the toys were nearly bursting with excitement.

"Do you think she'll take us to the ocean?" Jessie asked. "It must be so pretty! I want to see it!"

"Do you think the ocean's...romantic?" Buzz said, leaning towards Jessie.

"Oh you sly space toy!" Jessie laughed, punching him playfully.

"Be quiet for a moment!" Woody shushed. "I heard something." The toys were quiet and listened to the safety speech in silence, until the flight attendant said 'buckle yourselves in for take off.'.

"_This is it_!" Jessie whispered. "_We're gonna fly!" _ The toys leaned in and held onto each other as they felt the plane rumble beneath them. Finally, they felt the plane leave the ground and let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought we were gonna crash or somethin'!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, it was scary..." Woody replied, still a bit nervous.

"Please... I've flown before." Buzz bragged.

"You didn't fly, that was falling with style." Woody replied. Buzz was about to make a come back when Bonnie unzipped the bag and pulled the toys out.

"Look, look! Isn't it so pretty?" Bonnie asked, pressing the toys against the window. It was truly beautiful. The sky was a pretty, light blue color with giant, puffy white clouds scattered all around. "They look like marshmallows!" Then she turned to her mother. "Mom, can I have some sch'moes?"

"Honey, they're called s'mores, and not now, okay?" She patted her daughter's head. "It's gonna be a five-hour flight, so why not get some rest?" Bonnie sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"Do I _have _to?" She complained.

"If you do, I will buy you a new toy at Disney World. How about that?" Bonnie smiled. She could always use new friends.

"Alright!" She shut her eyes, giggling, and eventually fell asleep. After about an hour, her mother and father did too, leaning against each other and snoring loudly.

"Wow, would you look at this?" Jessie whispered, pressing her plastic face against the window. "It's so beautiful!"

"You're right." Buzz said, staring with her. "I guess this is what it's like to truly fly." Woody stared at the sky in silence. It was beautiful, but it was nostalgic too. The sky was a perfect mirror image of Andy's wallpaper at his old home. Had it really been 13 years since he had been there? He could remember perfectly when he first met Andy at his birth. They had been inseparable ever since. He still missed Andy, but hopefully wherever he was, he's happy.

* * *

Bonnie's vacation in Florida was so much fun for everyone, including the toys. On the first day, she and her family went to the beach. Bonnie played all day in the water, and almost let the toys swim with her, but her mother said no. For the next four days, she went to Disney World. First she went to the Animal Kingdom and let Jessie pet some of the animals at the petting zoo. On day two, she went to Epcot, and got to see all of the countries of the world, and at night had all of her toys watch the fireworks show with her. It was amazing. The toys had never seen fireworks before, and the colorful explosions in the air just blew them away. On the third day, she went to the Magic Kingdom, where she went on the Buzz Lightyear ride, and let Buzz personally shoot Zurg with his lazer. Finally, the fourth day came, and she went to Hollywood Studios. She went on the Rock n' Roll roller coaster, and screamed her head off. Then she watched the parade, and got her face painted like a bunny. Finally, as the sun began to set behind the clouds, her father took her to the place she feared most. It was the Tower of Terror. She had promised her father that the next time she came here, she's go on it. But just looking at it gave her the shivers.

"You ready to go, Bonnie?" He asked, grabbing her hand. She looked up at the tower, and gulped.

"Am I... tall enough?" Bonnie asked, stalling for time.

"Of course you are, sweetie." He replied. She stared at the tower longer in silence. He chuckled. "What, you're not scared are you, Bon-Bon?" He meant it as a joke, but Bonnie took it seriously.

"I am not scared!" She pouted. She squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the ride to show how fearless she was. "We're going on it!"

The line was 45 minutes long, but it went by in seconds for the nervous Bonnie. And quicker than she had hoped, she was strapped in to the ride, clutching her bag for dear life. Bonnie was very frightened after she saw that Twilight Zone introduction, and she thought that she would die on this ride, and turn into a ghost. She could feel the butterflies rising in her stomach as the ride slowly carried her up.

"This is gonna be great, Bonnie, you'll see." Her father reassured. Bonnie only nodded in return, too scared to talk. She unzipped her bag and pulled out Woody. She hugged the skinny cowboy doll tightly.

"I'm scared..." She whispered. I am too, Woody thought. He was dangling in Bonnie's hand on a giant tower that was about to drop, and he couldn't even move to safety. Suddenly the ride stopped, and the door opened in front of them, revealing the view of how high up they were. Then they dropped. Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms in the air. Then as she was sent rocketing back up to the top, she shut her eyes and unconsciously opened her hands, sending Woody flying out of the building, and into the world in front of them. He remained inanimate as he plummeted to the ground hundreds of feet below him. Hundreds of feet away from his owner, his friends, and the only way back home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, so much for taking a 4 day writing break. But there's just nothing to do when I'm not writing. Wow, there are so many TS 1 & 2 references in here, I'm just going to let you find them. I got the inspiration for this because when I went to Disney World at five, my dad made me go on the Tower of Doom, and I was scared so sh**less that I didn't eat for two days afterward. But I love the ride now. If it's not clear what happened, Bonnie accidentally threw Woody out of the ride, and he fell to the ground somewhere in the park. So yeah. I hope this story is as good as my other ones, but I think I've got a plot ready for this one. Wish me luck! ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	2. A doll named Betsy

Woody landed on the pink brick ground with a smack, his hat slowly floating after him. It landed a few inches away, and as much as Woody would've liked to grab it, he wouldn't dare move. It was spring break, and for Disney World, the most crowded time of year. There were hundreds of people bustling around him, and if he moved, he would've risked revealing the toy's secret to all of them. So now, all he could do was wait in silence until someone picked him up. Hopefully Bonnie or her parents. Unfortunately, Woody wasn't that lucky.

"Mom! Mom! Mooom!" A boy shouted, picking up Woody and his hat. "Look at this toy I found! Can I have it? Can I have it pleeease?" He held Woody up to his mother, who looked at the cowboy with at disgusted and annoyed expression.

"Justin, you better put that back where you found it! You don't know where it's been!" She said.

"But mom..." Justin began sadly.

"No buts! Look, I'll get you a cool, clean toy later, okay? Like how about I get you a Buzz Lightyear?"

"Sweet!" Justin cheered, throwing Woody behind him carelessly. Again, Woody landed on the cold, hard ground, and had to wait until someone picked him up again. As he lay there, different feet kicked him around until before he knew it, he was at the entrance of the park, and who knows how far away from Bonnie and his friends.

"What's this?" A girl asked. She picked up Woody and lifted him up to her face. She was a teenager, with long, blonde hair that was tied in braids. "Poor thing, you're all beat up." She dusted him off, and smiled at him. "I know where you could go."

"Daisy! Are you coming?" The girl's mother called from the parking lot. "We need to get back home!" With a sigh, Daisy put the sheriff in her purse and zipped it up so he couldn't get out.

"Sorry, Mom." Daisy said as she got into the car. "Hey, on our way home, do you think we could...?" Her mother sighed.

"You found another lost toy again, didn't you?" Daisy nodded. "Why do you feel that you have to take care of them?"

"Well, it's just that... ever since I lost Chuckles and Big Baby and Lotso all those years ago, I just felt so bad about it..." Inside the purse, Woody gasped. This was Daisy? Lotso and Chuckle's owner from so long ago? What a small world.

"Fine, we'll go to the daycare, but make it quick, okay?" Her mother sighed again, as she began to drive away from the park.

"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot to me."

* * *

As Woody was unwilling heading towards the daycare, Bonnie sat in her hotel room hugging Buzz and Jessie to her until she cried herself to sleep. Her father apologized to her, and told her that she didn't have to go on anything she didn't want to in the future. Her mother also told her that if she ever saw another Woody doll, she'd get it for her. But that didn't help. It had to be _her _Woody doll, she couldn't just replace him! That would be letting Andy down. As soon as everyone was asleep, Buzz and Jessie got up and silently walked to the window.

"Oh Woody..." Jessie said sadly.

"This is my fault." Buzz stated.

"No, no, no, this ain't anyone's fault!" Jessie replied, shaking her head.

"But... I told Woody that we'd stick together, and now look what's happened." Buzz punched the wall in frustration. "He could be anywhere now!"

"Shh! Be quiet Buzz!" Jessie whispered. "Just calm down, Buzz. Pointing fingers won't help us find him!"

"But, what will? Bonnie's leaving _tomorrow_. And if we don't find him, we'll probably never see him again!"

"I know, I know." Jessie said. "...We better take care of Bonnie. Because we're all that she has left." Buzz stared at the hopeless cowgirl, and sighed. There was no chance of finding Woody now. He could be anywhere, and searching for him would just leave Buzz and Jessie stranded in Florida too. He grabbed Jessie's hand, and they both stared out the window at the ominous black sky.

"Goodbye, Woody." They said together.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Daisy's mom said. "Now please hurry up. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright, Mom. I'll only be a sec." Daisy promised, running towards the daycare with the keys in her hand. It was so convenient that her mother ran the daycare center. Now she could take care of all of the toys, and slowly forgive herself for abandoning her own toys.

She walked down the hallways of the empty daycare. All around were hand-drawn pictures done by the children, and colorful signs that said things like 'bathroom' and 'offices'.

"Hmm... which room should you go in?" Daisy asked, walking down the hallway. In the end, she decided to drop him off in the main toy room. It was a large room, with lime-green walls and a tile floor. The windows were also covered with hand-drawn pictures, as were the walls. The room was filled with bins and boxes full of toys, and all around the room where tables and carpets with more toys scattered on them. There were train tracks that went all the way around the room, and out the door. Daisy placed the cowboy doll on one of the carpets, and sat him up straight.

"I hope you have fun here. There are lots of kids here, and I bet they'll just love you!" Daisy said. "I better go, but I hope you have enjoy it here!" She ran off, shutting the door behind her. And as soon as the toys heard the car pull away, they came to life. Slowly, toys began to pour out of the boxes and crates, and all of them had welcoming smiles on their faces.

"It's a newcomer!" A stuffed moose said.

"Ooh, he's cute!" A rubber hamster squealed.

"I wonder if he's nice?" A purple frog toy asked. All of the toys surrounded him, and Woody looked back at them nervously.

"Um... hi?" He said. "I'm, uh, Woody."

"Hello, Woody!" The crowd shouted back at him in unison.

"Sorry for being so rude, but let me cut to the chase. I'm here by accident, and I need to leave. Is there someone in charge here that I can talk to?" Woody scratched his head anxiously, fearing that this daycare would be a giant prison like Sunny Side was.

"Yeah, but why do you need to leave?" A sheep jack-in-the-box asked.

"Well, you see, my owner accidentally lost me at Disney World, and she's here on vacation. And if I don't reach her by eight-thirty tomorrow morning, I'll never be able to go back home!"

"Oh that's terrible!" A pink, plastic cat said. "Well, we need to get you out of here, and pronto!" She let out a whistle, and a plastic train rolled its way towards them. "Get in the back, Woody. This train will take you to the boss." Woody did as he was told, and got into the caboose.

"Who's the boss?" Woody asked, worried that it would be a Lotso-type toy.

"The boss?" A stuffed monkey said. "Her name's Betsy. She's the oldest toy here, the first to ever get donated, and she's real nice. You'll love her." Woody let out a relieved sigh as the train began to carry him away.

"Thank you so much, guys!" He shouted to the toys, waving. They waved back.

"It's no problem, cowboy!" They said, together. "Hope you make it back to your owner!"

* * *

With that, the train pulled out of the room, and headed down the dark hallway. It traveled for a few minutes slowly, then turned abruptly at a door that said 'computer lab'. The computer lab lived up to its name, as it was filled with rows and rows of computers. In the back, there was a large laptop on a desk, and below it the train tracks ended. The train stopped there, letting Woody off, then silently sailed backwards on the tracks towards the door. As he heard the door shut, Woody stared up at the desk silently, wondering what to do.

"Um... hello?" He asked. There was no response. "Hello?" He asked louder. Suddenly the giant laptop flashed on, and through the blinding light, Woody could see a silhouette of a toy.

"Who's there?" The toy asked pleasantly, with a bit of a British accent. "I'm afraid I don't recognize your voice."

"Uh, I'm..." Woody started.

"No, wait, I want to see you myself!" She shouted cheerfully. She threw down a rope made of paperclips. "Climb up here, stranger!" She said.

"Okay..." Woody said. This toy reminded him of Bo and Jessie. Both calm and excitable. Maybe he could be friends with her. He slowly climbed the makeshift rope, careful not to poke himself. When he reached the top, he finally got a good look at the boss, Betsy. She was a small doll, made of soft material instead of plastic. She had brown yarn hair that was tied into a ponytail with a light green ribbon that formed a tiara on her head with a lily. She was wearing a Victorian dress that was faded green with purple polka dots and white frills. She had green eyes, pale skin, and freckles were scattered around her cheeks. She was truly the spitting image of Bo and Jessie combined.

"Um, hi..." Woody said. "You look like someone I know." She walked over to him to shake hands, but stopped when she got a good look at him.

"Woody...?" Betsy asked meekly, as if she couldn't believe it. "Woody, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm Woody, do I know y-" But before he could finish his sentence, the small doll had hugged him and squeezed hard.

"Woody! It's you! It's you! I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you're here! I thought you were dead! But here you are, Woody!" Betsy continued ranting like this, squeezing harder each time she spoke.

"Okay...please...let...go..." Woody gasped, barely breathing.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Betsy said, releasing him. "Oh, but I'm so happy to see you! I thought for sure you were dead!"

"Wait, wait, please!" Woody said, silencing her. "Who are you? I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. And what do you mean by I was dead?" When he said this, Betsy frowned.

"You don't remember me?" She asked, completely calm, but disheartened. "I'm Betsy. You sure you don't remember me?"

"I'm sure." Woody replied firmly. "I'm sorry, Betsy. But I think you might be mistaking me for another Woody doll." Betsy shook her head.

"No, it must be you. I'm sure it's you." She said. Then she perked up. "Woody, look under your hat!"

"What?" Woody asked. "My hat?"

"Yes, look under your hat!" Betsy asked impatiently. "Please?" She added.

"Well I don't know what for..." Woody muttered, pulling off his hat. He looked under his hat, but all he saw was smooth, brown paint. "Sorry, Betsy. But there's nothing here." Without a reply, she snatched the hat to get a good look at it.

"But, but I know it's you!" She said. She sighed in frustration, then noticed a paperclip. Without any hesitation, she grabbed it and began scratching away at the paint inside Woody's hat.

"Hey!" Woody shouted. "What do you think you're doing?" Finally, she stopped and smiled.

"It is you! I knew it!" She exclaimed, throwing the hat at Woody. He grabbed it and looked inside. He gasped at what he saw. Inside, there was something written that was faded, but still visible. It looked like a child's handwriting. It read: Chauncey.

"Chauncey...?" He asked, staring at in confusion. "Who's Chauncey?" Betsy stopped and stared at him.

"You really don't remember?" She asked. "He was your first owner, Woody. He was the one who opened you."

With that, forgotten memories began to flood through Woody's brain. When he was given to Andy at birth, he was in a bag, and handed to him by his father. And that meant that Andy wasn't his first owner. Slowly he began to remember the kid that opened him. Chauncey... Chance is what he called himself. And then he remembered what happened in his room, things that he had spent years to forget. As the horrible events filled his mind, he fell to his knees in shock.

"No..." He whispered. "It's... it's all my fault..."

* * *

_Author's note: Wow, this story is going by smoother than I thought it would. Thank goodness for that. But anyway, I need to thank everyone who already favorited and reviewed this story. I'm surprised that people are already liking it. Yay! :) But anyway, time for some fun facts. Every toy that appeared in the daycare center actually belongs to me. I have the Betsy Doll, the plastic cat is my bobble-head, I have a huuge collection of rubber Hamtaro hamsters, I have three stuffed moose, I have a Bo peep themed jack-in-the-box, the purple frog has been my buddy for years, hence my user name, and the stuffed monkey is named Georgia. Chauncey/Chance is my ex-boyfriend, whom my friends forced me to break up with, and I've regretted it ever since. I miss him... :( Anyway, before I get into more details about my personal life, I'm going to stop. I hope you enjoy this story, and sorry for boring you with all of the random facts about my toys. Have fun! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	3. Sir Marcus

Woody opened his eyes for the first time, only to see that in front of him was a thin plastic wall. Unlike Buzz, he was well aware he was a toy. But he knew that he was a _cool _toy. He was a sheriff Woody doll, from _Woody's Roundup, _and how much cooler could you get than that? So with an inanimate smile on his face, he stared through the plastic, confident about what was going to happen. Within a few days of being on the toy store shelf, he was bought by a young mother with long, black hair and green eyes. She stared at the toy with a smile on her face.

"Chauncey is sure to love you." She said. When she got home, she wrapped Woody up in red wrapping paper, and hid him in her closet until the day of Chance's birthday arrived. Woody waited in the wrapping paper, excitement bubbling through him. Any day now, he would get played with by an eager kid, and he knew that it would be great.

Finally, November 10, 1957 came. Chance woke up that morning to a breakfast of hot blueberry pancakes, crispy bacon and an omelet; his favorite. After that, he had some friends come over and play games and sports with him. But finally, the time came, when the excited six-year-old got to open his gifts. He got a football, a new alarm clock, a metal Woody's Roundup lunchbox, and a set of race cars. Finally, he unwrapped Woody, and beamed at his plastic face. Woody got a good look at his new owner. Like his mother, he had black hair and green eyes, and he smiled just as sweetly.

"It's a sheriff Woody doll!" Chance shouted, quickly pulling Woody out of the box. "Yee-haw!" He held Woody up and began to move him like he was riding a horse.

"Aw, lucky!" One of his friends shouted.

"For my birthday, all I got was Stinky Pete!" Another said.

"Let me play with it! Come on!" Another begged. Chance and his friends played with Woody for awhile, until it was time for cake, and they had to put him away. Chance put him on his bed, tossing another toy that was there to the side.

As soon as Woody heard the kids run down the stairs, he sat up and looked at the room that was now his home. It was like any other boy's room at the time. He had a large bed with plaid, green sheets. His room was painted green too, with white borders. He had a wooden desk on the other side of the room with shelves above it and next to that a bookshelf filled with many colorful books. But out of nowhere, his vision was blocked by a figure in front of him. It was a knight toy with golden armor made of plastic and a sword. He had long, plastic, blonde hair and blue eyes, and glared down at the new cowboy doll.

"Who the heck are you?" He growled, as Woody gulped in fear.

"Well, um, howdy, I'm Woody." Woody said nervously.

"Well, you're in _my_ spot, Woody." The knight said. And without a warning, he picked Woody up and hurled him to the floor. It happened so quickly that Woody didn't even scream. He fell to the hardware ground with a thud, and stared up at the bed in confusion.

"You need a hand there, mate?" A British boy's voice asked. He saw that two toys were standing above him, a girl and boy doll that obviously came from the same set.

"Are you okay, sir?" The girl asked, as she and the boy held out their hands and helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Woody said as he dusted himself off.

"That's great. I'm William." William said, shaking hands with Woody. He had brown yarn hair that was tied behind him in a short ponytail. His eyes were brown, and like the girl, he had freckles all across his face. He was wearing a red British jacket with tan pants and vest.

"And I'm Betsy." Betsy said, shaking his other hand. "And _that's _Sir Marcus. He's been Chance's favorite toy for as long as anyone can remember, and he's a tad bit... narcissistic."

"I guess he was just jealous that some other toy was in his spot." William continued. "But I'm sure you guys will get along sooner or later. Here, let me introduce you to all of the other toys."

And with that, William and Betsy led Woody around the room, and showed him all of the toys. There was Acid, a bright red dragon stuffed animal that was Chance's second favorite toy. Next was Luciano, a giant Wizard toy that was his third favorite. Then there was a chatter telephone, a frowning teddy bear, and several nick knacks. All in all, they seemed like a pleasant group of toys, with the exception of the sourpuss Marcus.

"So, does Chance play with you guys often?" Woody asked, dying to get played with more.

"Of course he does. He plays with us as often as he can." William replied. "Marcus is usually the hero. I am usually the wimpy sidekick, Acid and Luciano are usually the villains, and Betsy is usually the damsel in distress."

"Doesn't that get annoying for you?" Woody asked.

"Not really. He comes up with different stories, so it's alright."

"But I hate having to kiss Marcus every time! Honestly, _you're _my prince, William..." Betsy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around William's neck. He blushed and looked around the room nervously.

"Betsy, c'mon, not in front of the new guy!" William stuttered.

"Well, she's quite a catch. You're a lucky man, William." Woody chuckled. But before William could reply, they heard thumping on the stairs. Everyone rushed to their places, except Woody, who had no place to go. He flopped to the floor beside the bed, and smiled inanimately, eager to get played with. Chance burst into the room, the remains of chocolate cake on his cheeks.

"Woody!" He shouted, running towards the bed. He stopped when he only noticed Marcus there, but finally found Woody on the floor. He shrugged it off, assuming he fell. "Move over, Marcus!" Chance shouted, placing Marcus on the shelf. "Woody's gonna be the star today!"

And Woody was the star that day. And the next day. And the day after that. Woody soon became Chance's favorite toy. He'd take him everywhere he went- the ballpark, the museum, the playground, even school until his mother told him not to, or else Woody would get stolen. And life was fun for both of them. Woody soon became great friends with Betsy and William and all of the other toys... well, almost all of the other toys.

* * *

It was a normal mid-January day in Chance's room. Chance was at school, and the toys were left at home alone, talking and playing amongst themselves. Woody was sitting by himself on the windowsill, staring at the falling snow outside. He never knew how beautiful the snow could be. But because Chance lived in Colorado, there was snow almost every day recently. He pressed his head against the cold glass when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Marcus, staring at him indifferently.

"Hey howdy hey!" Woody said. He was glad that Marcus was actually talking to him. He usually just glared from across the room.

"Shut up, cowboy, and wipe that stupid smile off your face." Marcus replied sternly, as a glare appeared across his face.

"How are you doing?" Woody asked meekly.

"I _thought _I told you to _shut up!" _As he said this, Marcus lifted Woody up by his collar, and began to shake him. "Now you listen to me, sheriff whatever, and listen good! I want you to stay away from Chance. He's _my _kid, and no stupid, cowboy doll is going to take him from me!" Marcus threw Woody to the ground, and tackled him. "_Understand? I want you to leave this house. Or. Else._" He whispered threateningly into his ear. Woody remained quiet for a moment to catch his breath, then turned to look at the furious knight above him.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. But a toy's job is to be there when our kid needs us. So I'm staying." Woody replied firmly. After hearing those words, Marcus yelled out in anger, and kicked Woody so hard that he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Marcus ran over to him, and began beating him mercilessly with his fists. Woody laid there quietly and took it, for he knew that this was for his kid. For Chance.

"_Marcus! Leave him alone!_" William ran over to the angry knight, and pulled him off of Woody.

"_Woody! _Are you okay?" Betsy asked, running over to the battered sheriff.

"Oh _come on_!" Marcus screamed. "Why are you fools _helping _this guy? You should be _hating_ him! It's because of him we don't get played with as much!" Betsy and William glared back at the knight.

"Do you honestly think we care about that?" Betsy asked. "It doesn't matter how much we're played with."

"All that matters is that we're there when Chance needs us. That's what we're made for!" William finished. Marcus stared back, and sneered..

"Fine. Do whatever you like! But sheriff. Remember what I said. I _will _get you. And when you least expect it!" He stomped off, his plastic feet clanking when it hit the ground.

"Woody? Are you okay?" Betsy asked again.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." Woody said, smiling weakly.

"I'm really sorry about him," William said. "I didn't think he was the jealous-type. I hope you're okay."

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Woody said reassuringly.

"Just, be careful around him, okay Woody?" Betsy warned.

"Okay. I promise." Woody said.

* * *

Somehow, Chance seemed to understand the feud between his favorite toys. So for the next couple of months, Chance began to play with Marcus more. But Marcus still wasn't happy. He was always used at the evil knight that would kidnap the beautiful princess. In the end, Woody would always end up winning and putting him in jail. So the threats continued, but as long as Marcus was getting played with enough, there were no more beatings.

Slowly, winter turned to spring, and spring turned to summer. With school out, Chance could play with his toys everyday. Eventually, Marcus was so happy that he didn't threat anyone anymore, and things were back to normal. Until late August.

Chance burst into the room, a giant suitcase in his hands. He was beaming as he ran around the room, laughing. Finally he pulled all of his toys together and had a meeting.

"Guess what everybody!" Chance announced. He paused for a moment, as if expecting to get a response. "That's right! I'm going to Boy Scout Camp! Isn't that great? I'm so excited!" He ran to his dresser and pulled out random clothing and stuffed it into the bag. "Well, that's all the clothes I need!" His mother walked into the room, and sighed.

"Honey, you have to take more than just three pairs of clothes. You're gonna be there for a week!" She explained.

"But mo-om!" Chance whined. "I wanna take some toys with me!"

"Look, Chauncey, you can take _one _toy. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts! Now choose a toy, write your name on it, and for heaven's sake pack some underwear!" And with that, his mother shut the door.

"Aw man!" Chance exclaimed. He packed some more clothes and underwear, then looked at his toys sadly. Slowly he began to make a pile of the 'reject' toys, putting the toys he wouldn't take there. Finally, all he was left with was Woody and Marcus. He picked the two toys up, and stared at them sadly, deciding which one to pick. After a few minutes of thought, he threw Marcus into the pile. He took out a pen, and wrote 'Chauncey' in Woody's hat, then put the cowboy in his bag. When he reached the door, he turned to say goodbye to his friends. "I'll see y'all in a week!"

Boy Scout Camp was a lot of fun for both Chance and Woody. Chance did all sorts of things like play horseshoes, go hiking deep in the mountains, paint pictures, make s'mores, swim in the lake, all of which he did with Woody, except for the latter. Some of the other boys brought toys too, so while they were supposed to be sleeping, they stayed up all night playing with them in the moonlight. It was so fun being out of the house, but Woody was still nervous about things. He worried about the other toys in the room, and about Marcus. Because of this, Woody was sure to get another beating, but he prayed that none of the other toys had to face Marcus's wrath because of him.

But as all good things do, the week came to an end, and Chance and Woody went home. In the car ride, Chance talked happily to his mother and father about all he did in camp, while Woody lay in the darkness of his bag, worrying about what was to come. What would happen when he got back? Would Marcus beat him? Had Marcus already beaten someone else? What was going to happen? What was going to happen? These thoughts swirled around his head for the entire two hour car ride.

When they got home, Chance leaped out of the car, eager to tell his toys everything that happened. He pulled Woody from his bag and rushed up the stairs.

"I'm back, everyone!" Chance shouted, running towards his toys. "Did you guys miss me? Did ya? I can't wait to tell you all about cam-"

"Chauncey, you better get down here and do your laundry!" Chance's mother interrupted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Chance sighed, dropping Woody on the toy pile. "I'll be back in a sec, okay?" As soon as Chance headed down the stairs, all of the toys burst to life, eager to see the cowboy.

"Woody! How was it?" William asked, smiling at the sheriff.

"You are covered in dirt! What were you doing up there?" Betsy laughed, patting Woody to get all of the dust off. Woody was about to reply, when he noticed Marcus walking towards him.

"Marcus..." Woody said nervously. "I'm really sorry, I-" Marcus held up a hand to silence the cowboy.

"Don't worry about it." Marcus said. And without another word, he walked away. Woody beamed at the disappearing figure.

"He's been acting differently ever since you left." William explained.

"I wonder if maybe he wants to be friends?" Betsy asked. "I do hope so. I've gotten sick of his attitude towards you."

"I hope so too." Woody replied.

* * *

For the next couple of months, things were perfect. Even though Chance had to go to school, he played with the toys as often as he possibly could, and his imagination was expanding, so he came up with even more games. There was one where the evil wizard turned Woody and Marcus into frogs, and they had to work together to change back. There was another where it was up to Woody and Marcus to save the princess, slay the dragon, and defeat the wizard in less than ten minutes. And outside of playtime, Woody and Marcus were starting to get along. Sure, Marcus didn't talk with him much, but he didn't glare anymore, which made Woody happy.

Finally, Christmastime had arrived, and the toys were a bit worried. What would Chance get for Christmas? What if it was a really impressive toy? But eventually those thoughts were put to rest. If Woody and Marcus had managed to get along, a new toy would be no problem.

Christmas eve arrived, and the toys were in spirit. Some walked around Chance's room, humming Christmas tunes while others talked about what they thought Chance was going to get for Christmas. Woody sat alone on Chance's bed staring at the beautiful snow and staring into space.

"Woody!" Betsy screamed behind him. Woody jumped at the doll's shout.

"Wha- what? Oh, hey Betsy!" Woody rambled. "Don't scare me like that. What's wrong?"  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just that... I haven't seen William since bedtime last night, and I'm really worried."

"Betsy..." Woody said, as the worried doll began to pull at her ponytail in nervousness. "I'm sure it's alright! Maybe he's just out getting something nice for you. As a Christmas surprise!" He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Look, if he doesn't turn up by tomorrow, I'll help you look for him, okay?" Betsy nodded.

"Okay, thanks Woody." She replied. She walked away slowly, and got to her spot just as Chance came in.

"Christmas is tomorrow! I wonder what Santa's gonna get me? Ohh, I hope it's good!" He began to walk around the room asking himself what he might get when his mother came in.

"Chauncey, it's time for bed!" She said.

"But mom, it's only nine o' clock!" He complained.

"Honey, you have to go to bed, otherwise Santa won't come." Chance immediately got into his pajamas and hopped into bed. "Good night, Chance." His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left. As soon as the door shut, Chance sat up and stared at all of his toys.

"Good night, guys. I'm sure tomorrow will be great!"

Chance woke up the next morning, light hitting his face as the sun radiated the snow that was outside. As soon as his eyes opened, he was out of bed like a bolt of lightning, heading towards his parent's room.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" He cheered. "Wake up! Wake up! Let's open the presents!" His parents grumbled and went downstairs with him. That's when the toys came to life.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Woody shouted happily. The toys all cheered with him, throwing their hats or accessories in the air. The toys began to talk with each other, some exchanging gifts, while others began to sing Christmas carols. Woody sat from his place on the bed, watching the festivities below him. Betsy climbed up the bed and sat down next to him.

"Merry, no wait- happy Christmas, Betsy." He said, smiling at her. Without a response, she looked back at him hopelessly.

"Woody, William... he _still _hasn't come back!" Betsy cried. "I'm really worried. What if something happened to him?" She began to hyperventilate, pulling at her hair so hard that strands of yarn fell out.

"Please Betsy! Calm down!" Woody grabbed her arms so she would stop pulling her hair. "Look, panicking won't help us find William. When Chance goes to his grandmother's after he opens the gifts, we'll send out search parties to look for him, alright?"

"Thanks, Woody." She said meekly.

"I know you're worried, and I am too. But for now, try to enjoy your Christmas, okay?" She nodded and he smiled. "Great."

"Hey, you two." Marcus said, startling both of them.

"Oh, hey, Marcus!" Woody said. "Jeez, don't scare us like that!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Marcus said. "I assumed you heard me coming. Anyway, to cut to the chase, I got you a Christmas present." Marcus held up a red paper bag, that was wrapped with a green ribbon.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." Woody replied.

"It's no problem, really." Marcus handed the bag to Woody. "Go ahead, open it!" Woody did as was told, and opened the bag. When he looked inside, he screamed, throwing the bag into the air. It flipped as it flew across the bed, and out fell the shredded remains of William.

"_WILLIAM?" _Betsy shrieked in horror. She ran over to the shreds, and fell to her knees. "_William... oh William..." _She put her hands to her face, and began to sob hysterically. "_Why? Why did you do this?" _

As she sobbed, Woody stared at William's tattered corpse, frozen in shock. Slowly, the murderous knight walked up to Woody, and placed his cold, plastic hand on Woody's shoulder.

"_I. Told. You." _Marcus whispered into his ear. _"I told you I'd get you when you least expected it."  
_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: ... O.O I wanted to be a writer for Pixar when I grow up, but now I get the feeling I'm far too twisted. To sum this chapter up, it's the plot of Toy Story 1 on crack! lol. But seriously, I bet you didn't see that coming! MUHUAHAHAHAHAHA! Jeez, I am so mean to Woody. Even though I love him. Anyway, time for random crap about this chapter! Almost all of the toys from Chance's room are my sister's. She has a red dragon, but he's called 'ruby'...(how creative) next is Luciano, the Wizard, except he is actually made of Legos, and she named him 'Merlin'... (again with the creativeness) next, is Marcus. He's actually a Feebus doll from Hunchback of Notre Dame, but I changed his name because that movie didn't come out until the 90's. Then there's the chatterbox phone, who's on my desk staring at me right now. Creepy. Then the frowning teddy bear. He's ADORABLE! And his name is... Robert... now that's creativity! Lastly, there's William, who did come with Betsy. And with me apparently being the 'girlyer' one, I got Betsy. But I have them both in my room now, and they're holding hands. Aww... Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It seriously means a lot to me! ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	4. Harry

Woody stood in shock, unable to move, unable to speak. _Why had this happened?_ He thought to himself. _Why William? If the knight was that upset with him, why did he have to kill William? And poor Betsy. It was all his fault_. _None of this would've happened if he had just did what Marcus told him all of those months ago, and left. It was all his fault. _

"So, sheriff. What will it be?" Marcus jeered, walking towards Betsy. He pulled out a sharp pair of scissors that he had left on Chance's nightstand. "Will you leave now? Or will I let Betsy meet her boyfriend?" He pressed the scissors against Betsy's back, grabbing her ponytail so she wouldn't escape.

"Betsy!" Woody screamed, running towards the doll.

"You best be staying where you are, cowboy." Marcus threatened, digging the tip of the scissors into her back. "Sheriff, I suggest you leave now." Betsy turned her head and looked at the sheriff sadly. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead just shook her head.

"Betsy, I'm so sorry..." Woody said.

"I'm running out of patience." Marcus said, pushing the blade in farther. Betsy winced in pain, but didn't scream, afraid of what Marcus would do.

"Fine!" Woody shouted desperately. "I'll leave, I'll leave, just stop it!" Marcus smirked, and pulled the scissors out of Betsy's back.

"Good."

Without another word, Woody headed towards the windowsill. When he got there, he turned and noticed a crowd of toys had gathered around below him.

"Where are you going, Woody?" The frowning teddy bear asked. The toys were unaware of what happened to William.

"I'm... just leaving." Woody replied, not wanting to hurt his friends. He turned to get one final glimpse of Marcus and Betsy. They stared back at him, Betsy looking hopeless, Marcus looking smug. "You _better _take care of Chance."

"No problem!" Marcus snickered. And with that, Woody pulled open the window, and looked at the white, snow-covered ground below him. He gulped, bracing himself for the fall.

"Goodbye, everyone." Woody said, then jumped out of the window.

Woody screamed as he plummeted to the ground. He landed face down in the cold snow, and slowly lifted himself up. He glanced back at the window to Chance's room, only to find that it had been shut. Then he looked at the window on the bottom floor. Chance was there with his family, drinking hot chocolate and ripping presents open eagerly. Woody sighed and began to trudge through the deep snow, away from the house.

"Goodbye, Chance." He whispered.

* * *

Woody walked alone in the pouring snow all day. He didn't have to worry about being seen. It was Christmas, and everyone was inside their warm houses with their families. He couldn't help but feel alone. One of his best friends was dead because of him. One of his other best friends was injured because of him. And now he was leaving his owner, his family, and everything that mattered to him. Eventually the day wore away, and nightfall came. The freezing snow didn't let up, so Woody was left to sleep under a park bench for the night. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Woody looked around for a moment, figuring out where he was. It was dark, and cold. All around him was blackness, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He looked around a little longer, but without prevail.

"_You're here, Woody." _A voice said. Suddenly a bright spotlight appeared out of nowhere, beaming down on Woody and nearly blinding him.

"Who- who are you?" Woody shouted to the darkness.

"_It's me." _A light appeared a couple feet away from Woody. It shined on William, who's back was facing him.

"William?" Woody asked, walking towards his friend. Woody placed a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as they touched, William burst into a million pieces. Woody jumped back as the pieces clung to his neck, choking him.

"_WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" _His voice screamed amongst the shreds.

"I...I..." Woody struggled to speak, the pieces constricting his throat tighter. He lifted his arms, trying to pull the shreds off his neck. But then out of nowhere, a sharp pair scissors chopped off his right arm. He screamed in pain, as yet another spotlight appeared. In it was Betsy, who was on her knees, sobbing into her hands. "B-betsy..." She looked up at him, her green eyes filled with tears.

"Woody..." She said quietly. She walked towards him, a lifeless look on her face. She placed her hand on Woody's remaining arm. "_This... is your fault." _She gripped his arm, and viciously ripped it off.

"_NO_!" Woody screamed, waking up with a start. He looked around for a moment, wondering where he was. "It... was just a dream..." He sighed in relief. But his happiness was short-lived when he realized that he was frozen to the ground. During the night, he must have rolled out from under the bench, letting the snow pile on top of him. "This is just _great_!" He moaned, twisting his arms and legs, attempting to move, but it was hopeless. Now all he could do was wait.

"Sandy! Don't run, or else you'll slip!" A woman's voice shouted. Woody could hear fast-moving feet heading towards him.

"I'll be fine, mommy! Just fi-" But the girl slipped, landing face first into the snow.

"Sandy! Are you okay?" Her mother called. Sandy opened her eyes, and saw the cowboy doll lying beneath her. She smiled and pulled him out, just as her mom caught up to her. "Are you alright, Sandy?"

"I'm fine, mommy! Look what I found!" She held the Woody doll up to her mom.

"Honey, put that back. It could be covered with germs!" Her mother warned.

"But- but mom! I cut my leg open, and it hurrrts!" She whimpered. "It'll make me feel better!" She began to cry.

"Alright, alright! You can keep it!" Her mother said, exasperated. "Please stop crying."

"Okay!" Sandy said, smiling. She took off her pink mitten, and wrapped it around her leg as a temporary band-aid.

"Let's go home, we need to cover that up." Her mother took her hand, as Sandy clutched Woody tightly.

* * *

Sandy was a five-year-old girl, with short, dirty-blonde hair. She had giant blue eyes, and freckles covered her white skin. Her room was a sight. It was bright pink everywhere, with pink walls, pink carpet, pink bedspread...pink everything. In the corner of the room, she had a pile of toys that were mostly plush, and on her bed sat a Snow White doll.

"Here! I'll put you right next to Snow White!" Sandy said, placing Woody on her bed. "You are covered in snow! You must be freezing...and you know what that means!" She stared at Woody, waiting for a reply. "That's right! It's tea-time!" She grabbed Woody and Snow White, then a plastic table and chairs. She had them sit down, as she got the tea cups, and filled them up with water from a water bottle. "Your tea is served!" She said in her most fancy accent. "Well, how is it?"

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed as Snow White.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked Woody. She pulled his pull string.

"_There's a snake in my boot!" _He replied. She spat out the 'tea'. And backed away in fear.

"S-snake? Snakes? _Not snakes!_" She ran out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry about that. She's afraid of snakes." Snow White said. She smiled at Woody. "Well, it's nice to see a new face around here. What's your name?"

"I'm, uh, Woody." Woody replied. "But look, I need to get out of here."

"Why's that?" Snow White asked. But before Woody could reply, Sandy ran into the room, holding a baseball bat in her hands.

"Alright, where is it?" Sandy asked, running around the room. She searched through her stuffed animals, her closet, everywhere, beating the floor with her bat until her mother told her to quiet down.

After the sun set, Sandy went to bed, tucking Woody, Snow White, and a couple of stuffed animals into bed with her. She fell asleep quickly, clutching a stuffed horse as she snored lightly. This was his chance. Woody slowly got up, and tiptoed across the room to the door.

"Woody? Where are you going?" Snow White asked. She was standing on the bedsheets, staring at him sadly.

"It... It's a long story, but... I'm just not ready for a new owner yet." Woody replied sadly. "Please understand." She hesitated for a moment, wondering what to say.

"I can see that you don't want to talk about it." She replied sweetly. "But I understand, I guess. It's not easy being alone out there. So promise to take care of yourself, okay? And if you ever need anything, just come back here."

"Thanks, Snow." Woody smiled and tipped his hat, as he ran out the door.

* * *

This cycle continued for years. Woody would wander the streets for a couple days, then get picked up by a random kid. But every time he got a new owner, he would leave as soon as he could. Sometimes leaving their house at night, or running away from them at a park. He was afraid to get a new owner. He didn't want to replace another toy, and have history repeat itself. Every time he closed his eyes and went to sleep, he had nightmares about what took place in Chance's room, and the memories haunted him all the time.

Finally, it had been 20 years since he had last seen Chance. It was 1979, and Woody had ended up in California. He had run away from his last owner on the beach, and was running down the sidewalk when he saw a boy walking towards him. He flopped to the ground, just as the boy caught up to him.

"Did you just move...?" The boy asked, picking him up. Woody stayed still, and the boy shrugged it off.

"Harry!" A voice called. Quickly, Harry stuffed Woody into his bag, and zipped it up tight.

"Yes, mom?" Harry asked, quickly turning to his mother innocently.

"What were you looking at?" She asked when she reached him.

"Nothin'." He replied.

"Well alright. We're gonna go meet dad at the pizza shop, you ready to go?" Harry nodded, and went with his mother to the car.

When Harry got home, he rushed to his room, and pulled Woody out of his bag. Woody got a good look at yet another new owner. He was tall, had blue eyes and brown hair. He smiled at the cowboy doll.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said. "I'm twelve, and my mom thinks I'm too old for toys. So you being here is a secret, okay? What's your name?" He looked at his tag. "Oh it's Woody. You wanna play?" For the rest of the day, Harry played with Woody until it was time for bed. Like so many kids before him, Harry tucked Woody in with him, and fell asleep clutching the doll. As soon as Woody heard Harry snore, he slowly climbed out of his hand. As he did with all the owners, he tiptoed across the sheets, jumped to the floor and headed for the door.

"Woody?" Harry asked. Woody jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, then flopped to the floor. "Woody, I saw you move!" Harry picked up the cowboy doll. "Are you alive?" Woody hesitated a moment, but decided he could trust this boy.

"Yes, I'm alive..." Woody said. Harry smiled.

"I knew it! I've always wondered why toys seem to be in the wrong spots sometimes! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you're impressed." Woody said indifferently.

"Where are you going Woody?"

"Away."

"Where's away?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can you please stay with me? I want to take care of you!" Harry smiled at the toy again, but Woody just shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt any other toys."

"I don't have any other toys." Harry said. "My parents made me sell them all. Why would you worry about other toys?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Woody sighed, and sat down. He told Harry about everything that happened: becoming Chance's new favorite toy, meeting Marcus, William, Betsy, and all of the other toys in the room, Marcus's jealousy and the murder, how he left, and how he's been on the road ever since.

"So you leave every owner's house because you're afraid that the same thing will happen?" Harry asked. Woody nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about that here. I don't have any other toys, and I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

"But..." Woody muttered.

"I want to be friends with you, Woody. Okay?" Woody hadn't been 'friends' with anyone since Betsy and William. Maybe that was what he was missing in life. A friend. While Woody was lost in his thoughts, Harry scooped him up, and grabbed a bottle of brown paint.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked curiously.

"I want to help you forget about what happened. Would you mind if I painted over Chance's name? I know it's an important memory, but it's only caused you pain for the last twenty years." Woody knew it was true, and reluctantly handed Harry his hat. And it was the best choice in his life. Erasing Chance's name seemed to erase all of Woody's pain.

* * *

From that day on, Woody lived in Harry's room in secret. They became best friends, and whenever Woody had nightmares, he was there to cheer him up, just like whenever Harry had a bad day, Woody did the same. Even as Harry grew older, he stayed close to the cowboy doll, and even took him to college. Years passed, and slowly Woody could smile again. Eventually, Harry got a job, got a house, and even got married. Though he didn't talk to Woody as much because he had a wife around, he would still keep Woody with him almost all of the time. One day, Harry grabbed Woody hurriedly, smiling eagerly.

"What's going on, Harry?" Woody asked, as Harry drove the car down the interstate.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Harry exclaimed, smiling happily.

"That's great!" Woody replied. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I find out!" Harry said. He pulled into the hospital parking lot. Putting Woody into his bag, he rushed into the recovery room, where his wife was waiting for him, holding her baby in her arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey, Harry." She said, smiling at him. Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey. How is..." Harry began.

"He. It's a he." She replied.

"Oh, it's a boy!" He exclaimed. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Hmm, I always liked Andrew. What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Harry stroked the newborn's cheek softly. "Little Andy." He noticed some movement in his bag, and looked inside. Woody was staring at Andy with a wide smile on his face.

"He's beautiful." Woody said.

"Did you hear something, Harry?" His wife asked, looking around curiously.

"No, no!" Harry said, putting his hand in his bag. That's when he got and idea. Slowly, he pulled Woody out. "Andy... I've got a gift for you." He moved Woody towards the Andy, tucking him into the baby's blanket. "This is Woody. He's my best friend. And I want you to have him."

"Whadayui?" Andy asked. Harry chuckled.

"Close enough. But you gotta make sure to take care of him, alright?" Andy clutched Woody in his tiny fist, and that was enough of an answer for Harry.

* * *

Andy kept Woody with him all the time, even in his crib. But at night, when Andy fell asleep, Harry would come in his room and talk with his best friend. Even though he was a baby, Woody still had fun with Andy. He loved being with a kid again. He was his toy. His favorite toy. And it was the best feeling the world. Andy got older, and when he turned five, he got a little sister. Andy took Woody with him to meet his sister, Molly. As Andy hung out with his mother and Molly in the hospital room, Harry took Woody with him to talk in the hallway.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"She's a beautiful baby." Woody said. "But she's got kind of a drooling problem, don't you think?" They both laughed.

"So are you having fun with Andy?"

"Everyday. He's a great kid, and he's got a great imagination. Just like you."

"Thanks, Woody." Harry looked at his watch. "Oh, no, look at the time. I'm supposed to get some food for Andy."

"You want me to come with you?" Woody asked.

"No, go back to Andy, or else he'll think you lost him."

"Alright." Harry grabbed Woody and gave him to Andy.

"I'm gonna go get you a burger. McDonald's okay?"

"Yeah!" Andy nearly shouted, making Molly cry. "Oh no, I'm sorry, Molly!" Andy said, as he began to pat her head.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." And Harry left.

And that night, he crashed into a truck on the interstate and died.

* * *

And that was it for Woody. He couldn't bare the thought that another friend died. He didn't want to be depressed again, suffering every night from unending nightmares. So he forced himself to forget it. To forget everything. And he did. He forgot all about Harry, he forgot about his past, all of the previous owners like Sandy, he forgot about everywhere he had been, and he even forgot about Chance. He forgot about his house, the events that occurred there, and he forgot about William, Betsy and Marcus. In his mind, Andy was his first and only owner. Andy was why he existed. And just like that, he suppressed his past, and never wondered about it again. Until now.

* * *

_Author's Note: IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY! YAAAY! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I understand that it's a bit confusing, and I apologize for it. But I wanted to update this before my birthday, because I'm gonna be busy partying, so I hope this is good enough for now. And now I have reached a dreadful point like I did in my last story... I don't know what to write next! Hopefully, I'll come up with some ideas soon... heh heh. Also, just wondering, do you thing I should change this story to T? I've been contemplating it for awhile, and I want your opinion. As usual, I want to thank everyone that faved and reviewed this. It is your feedback that truley helps me write more. Now it's 3 a.m. and I'm off to bed because I'm supposed to be at Elitches in_ 7 _hours. Yikes. I'm gonna be PISSED tomorrow. Oh well, It was worth writing! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	5. Getting to the airport

Woody was on his knees, the bright laptop screen beaming on him mercilessly. Betsy stood behind him as the memories swirled in his mind. He pounded his fist down on the cool, wooden desk below him.

"I'm so stupid!" He said fiercely. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" His voice grew louder each time he said this until he was nearly screaming.

"Woody, please calm down!" Betsy said, placing her hand on his shoulder. As soon as they touched, Woody became silent.

"Betsy..." He began solemnly. "William, it's... it's all my fault... If only I had... I'm so sorry..."

"Listen to me, Woody." Betsy said more forcefully. "It wasn't your fault. It was _never _your fault! It was Marcus's." She paused for a reply, but Woody just sat there, hopelessly staring at the ground. "Woody, you're too nice. You need to stop blaming everything on yourself, okay?"

"...I'm so stupid..." Woody said meekly in reply.

"And just _why_ are you stupid?" She asked, exasperated.

"Because I'm just like Marcus. I became jealous of another toy and I... I..."

"You what?"

"I... I pushed him out of a window. He lived, but still... I am just a hypocrite, a stupid hypocrite."

"Look, Woody." Betsy said kindly. "You are not a murderer. Sure you did one bad thing, but who hasn't? Nobody's perfect. And you need to learn that, sheriff." Woody looked up at her, a small smile appeared on his face.

"...Thanks, Betsy." He said. He hugged her, and she smiled.

"Oh, I've been so worried about you." She said. What happened to you?" He let go of her, and looked up at the ceiling sadly.

"It's not a great story." Was all he said. "But what happened to you and Chance after I left?"

"Oh..." Betsy sighed. "Chance looked for you for months, but never found you. When he saw William, he assumed some animal or something got into his room and ripped him up. With you gone, Marcus became his favorite toy again."

"What happened after that?"

"Like any kid, Chance grew up. He yard-saled all of us. I was sold pretty fast, and I never saw Marcus after that. I ended up with a girl named Lacey. She kept me for awhile, but grew up too. Then I was given to Jodi, who passed me to Ellie, who passed me to her sister, Marcy. Marcy lost me, and that's when Daisy found me, and I was her toy for awhile. She moved a couple of times, and lost some toys along the way, but eventually moved here. Then she got older, and I was placed at this daycare as soon as it opened. And here I am now."

"About William..." Woody began.

"Look, don't worry about it. He means the world to me, and I will never forget about him, but I won't be depressed anymore." She smiled sadly. "I suggest you do the same."

"Okay."

Woody and Betsy sat on the desk for hours, reminiscing about their pasts, comforting each other and talking about what they'd done since they last saw each other. Woody talked about Harry, his time with Andy, meeting Buzz and defeating Sid, and meeting Jessie and Bullseye, and getting the Prospector the playtime he deserved. Betsy on the other hand, talked about all of the owners she had, and her life at the daycare. They would've talked like that forever if they didn't notice the sun rising through the windows.

"Oh my, it's already morning?" Betsy asked, staring out the window. "Well, I guess we wasted the whole night talking about things. By the way, why did you come here?"

"Oh no!" Woody shouted. "I completely forgot! I have to get out of here!"

"Get out of here? Why?" Betsy asked, puzzled.

"I have to get back to my owner, Bonnie!"

"Bonnie? Well, where is she?" Woody ran to the laptop and jumped on the keyboard until the screen lit up.

"It's six-twenty? I'm never gonna make it!" Woody cried.

"Make it to what? Please clarify." Betsy replied.

"Bonnie brought me here on vacation and lost me. Daisy found me and took me here. And she's leaving for home at eight-thirty! And if I don't make it back to her, I'll never get back home!"

"Oh no!" Betsy gasped. "Well, we've got to get you out of here!" She ran to the computer, and began typing furiously, until an image appeared on the screen. It was a small map of the area, showing how to get from the daycare to the airport. In a tiny box in the corner, it showed the exact distance in miles.

"Twenty miles?" Woody exclaimed. "There's no way I'll reach her." He sighed and kicked the laptop is frustration.

"Don't give up yet!" Betsy encouraged. "You've been through worse, and we're going to get you back home no matter what! Come with me!" Betsy grabbed his arm, and ran towards the end of the desk. She jumped off, Woody screaming behind her as she clutched his hand. They fell to the ground, and without a moment's hesitation she hopped up and ran out of the room, her grip surprisingly strong for her appearance.

They ran for what felt like forever in a toy's point of view, finally reaching the toy room. They burst the door open, and found all of the toys peacefully sleeping.

"_Oy! Everybody wake up!" _Betsy screeched as loud as she could. Soon the room filled with the groggy, shocked sounds of toys waking up.

"Mmmm? What is it, Betsy?" The stuffed moose asked, walking slowly towards them.

"Yeah? It's barely morning!" A rubber hamster complained.

"What's the big deal..." The pink plastic cat began. She stopped when she noticed Woody there. "Woody! Why are you here? You need to get to your owner!"

"Yes, we know. That's why we're here. We need to come up with a plan to get Woody to the airport quickly, and we need your help!"

"So... who's with us?" Woody asked, still nervous around the daycare toys. They replied with a sleepy but determined cheer.

"Alright then, gather around!" Betsy shouted.

All of the sleepy toys eventually gathered into a group. They all threw out suggestions of ways to get to the airport, but most of which were failures.

"Why don't you ride the RC car?" The purple frog shouted.

"No, that won't work. It's batteries won't last that long." Woody replied with a sigh.

"What about getting a kite, and flying there?" The sheep jack-in-the-box asked.

"No, no, no. There's no way to steer it, plus there's no wind!" Betsy groaned.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" The stuffed monkey exclaimed. "How about you get onto the roof, wait for a bus to drive buy, and ride it to the airport!"

"It could work, but..." Woody contemplated. "But it's too dangerous."

"Uggh, we are getting nowhere!" Betsy moaned. "We need to come up with something good!"

"Hey, I thought that was _good_!" The monkey retorted.

Betsy was about to make a comeback when she heard a car drive in to the parking lot. The toys rushed to the window to see who it was. It was Daisy, clutching a stuffed cheetah and panda. Her eyes looked saggy, as if she just got up.

"Why is she here so early?" Woody asked.

"I dunno, but maybe she could be our way out! Betsy said hopefully. She pressed her head against the window to hear what they were saying.

"Daisy, you have _got _to hurry! We have to pick up your father at the airport!" Her mother shouted.

"I know, I know!" Daisy replied. "But I had to give these guys a good home! I didn't know they were all alone under my bed!"

"You're a freak!" Her mother cried.

"Love you too, mom!" Daisy said back.

"This is our chance!" Betsy exclaimed. "She's going to the airport! We have to go with her!"

"We?" Woody asked.

"Yes, we! I want to go with you!" She replied. At this, the toys in the crowd began to murmur.

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"Well of course I do! But I want to be played with again! None of the kids play with me because of how old I am, and because of the scar in my back." She turned, revealing the stitched line on her back. "The kids always break me, so I'm not allowed to be touched. It's so boring!"

"But what about the others?" Woody asked.

"Oh, we'll be fine!" The plastic pink cat said.

"We want the best for our leader." The purple frog said. "Now stop talking! She's coming!" The toys all returned to their inanimate poses and fell to the ground just as Daisy opened the door. She yawned as she opened it, then woke as it slammed back into her face.

"Ow! Geez, that woke me up. Anyways, I'm sure you guys will love it here." Daisy said, gently placing the two stuffed animals on the ground. "Alright everyone, this is Chip and Sheeta. Be nice to them." She looked at the toys scattered all around the room. "How did you guys get out of your cases?" She put her open purse down, and began to put the toys back into their places.

"_Go... now!" _Betsy whispered to Woody as soon as Daisy turned her back on them. They hurriedly sprinted to her purse and dived in just as Daisy moved to that they had just left. They buried themselves into her purse, so they wouldn't been seen.

"Whew, I'm done." Daisy said, wiping her brow. Her mom honked her car outside, startling Daisy. "I have to go!" She quickly scooped up her purse and dashed for the entrance. "I hope you guys like it here!"

As she ran to the entrance, Woody and Betsy sat in her purse, as happy as could be. They knew that soon, they would be at the airport. Woody could reunite with his owner and friends again, while Betsy would be played with for the first time in years.

"So what's Bonnie like?" Betsy asked.

"She is just great, and you will love her!" Woody said happily. "She's got a great imagination, so maybe you won't be the 'damsel in distress' as much anymore."

"Oh, it just sounds fun!" Betsy replied. "But... but do you think your friends will like me?"

"Of course they will! They've liked everyone they've met. Believe me, Betsy. It will be fine."

"Thanks, Woody." Betsy smiled. "Ooh! I am just so excited!" At that moment, Daisy reached the car. She tossed her purse onto the seat next to her and jumped in.

"What took you so long?" Her mother complained.

"I'm sorry, mom." Daisy replied. "It's just that the toys were all scattered and I had to clean them up."

"Alright, alright, buckled yourself in." Her mother said. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Wait, did you say they were scattered? So, like, they moved in the night?"

"I guess so."

"So toys are alive, huh? That's scary."

"Maybe they are. Sometimes I wonder. Sometimes I swore I heard them talking as a kid..."

"Eww, this is creeping me out! Let's just get to the airport so your dad doesn't have to wait forever."

So Daisy and her mother talked about other things as they headed to the airport. Little did they know that there were two toys, two toys that were _alive, _hitching a ride with them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone! To start things off, I need to thank everyone for the faves, the story ideas and of course the reviews. But I really need to thank WoodysRedBo for pointing out the HUGE error I made in chapter two. Thank you sooo much! I hate having errors in my stories. Anyway, sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be a lot longer, and I also apologize if this chapter was... cheesey. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday. .Awesome. I got sooo much Toy Story stuff! I got a chibi Woody stuffed animal, a TS3 poster, a Pixarpedia, and last but not least, I got the ligit, $50, fancy-smancy Woody doll! It's awesome, and he says 'there's a snake in my boot'. It's awesome! Also, it was all wrapped in Toy Story wrapping paper... heh heh heh, I need a life! But anyway, thank you for all who read, review and faved, and Woody wants you to know that you're his favorite deputy. ~Alicethepurplefrog _


	6. Lost and Found

"Alright Daisy, get your things." Daisy's mother said as she parked. "Oh god, look how late we are! It's already eight-fifteen!"

"Okay, sorry!" Daisy said. She grabbed her open purse and pulled the door open.

"It's already eight-fifteen?" Woody whispered. "We gotta hurry!"

"Okay, which airline is she gonna be on?" Betsy asked.

"Lasset airlines." Woody replied.

"Well then it's easy. All we have to do is find the Lasset plane that leaves at eight-thirty, and find Bonnie."

"Okay." Woody nodded, and they poked their heads out of her purse to figure out the most opportune time to jump out. "This... is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." Woody said. Being spring break, Florida was packed, and so was the airport. There were people everywhere, and that included curious little kids.

"What should we do?" Betsy asked.

"I don't know, I don't know..." Woody replied, searching around desperately for a place to get off. That's when Daisy passed by a giant sign that had all of the flights on it.

"There! Lasset flight 113 in gate A, departing at eight-thirty. Where's gate A?" Betsy asked, looking around for a map. Then they saw a small truck-like cart that was driven by two employees drive up close to them. In the bed of the truck, there were packages that were labeled 'to gate A'.

"_Jump!" _Woody shouted. He and Betsy quickly jumped from the purse and into the bed of the truck just as Daisy turned at the noise.

"Did you hear something, mom?" Daisy asked.

"Nope. I guess you're going crazy." Her mother replied.

"Jeez mom, thanks a lot." Daisy said, just as the cart drove away.

* * *

"Yes!" Betsy cheered. "We're gonna make it!" She and Woody had landed in between two boxes, so they couldn't be seen by anyone. They were free to talk as much as they wanted, and they were too excited to remain quiet anyway.

"So you looking forward to meeting Bonnie?" Woody asked.

"Well, of course I am!" Betsy exclaimed. "Are all of your friends gonna be there? Like Jessie, and Buzz, and Slinky, and, um, what was her name... Bo Peep?" As soon as she said this, Woody's face darkened.

"No... Bo isn't gonna be there." He said solemnly. Betsy stared at the cowboy, confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"What's wrong?" Betsy asked.

"Bo was sold at a yard sale at Andy's..." Woody said. "I guess I just miss her..."

"I'm really sorry..." Betsy said sadly. "Were you two close?" Woody stared blankly at her for a second, then sighed.

"She was my girl." He replied. "She was the most beautiful toy I ever met, and I don't think I could ever be with anyone else other than her."

"Oh, so it's like William and I?"

"Yeah..." Woody paused for a moment, then smiled. "But you're right. I will never forget her, but I won't be depressed anymore." Betsy smiled as the cowboy straightened his hat. "And besides, we're all gonna have a new friend now."

Betsy and Woody sat in between the boxes, chatting for a couple minutes until the cart finally reached the gate. They pulled themselves up so they could see where they were, but sighed at what they saw. The gate was packed, and there were people everywhere.

"We have to be careful." Woody said. "Be ready to jump." Betsy nodded, as they watched the numbers pass by them.

110.

111.

112.

113.

"Now!" Woody shouted. He and Betsy jumped from the cart, and fell to the floor with a thud. They stayed like that for a moment, looking around just in case a human noticed them. To their luck, nobody noticed, and they got up and ran towards the entrance to the flight.

"We're almost there!" Betsy cried happily as she ran. But something was wrong. This area was empty. Woody looked ahead and stopped.

"No...please, no..." Woody muttered.

"Hm?" She replied, still running.

"Look out the window." She stopped running, and turned her head towards the window. She gasped and placed her hands to her mouth in shock.

"It can't be..." She began. But it was. The time was eight-thirty-five, and the plane was pulling out of the airport. At that moment, an employee closed the door that lead to where the plane just was, and the sad truth sank in on the toys. They had missed their chance to get back to Bonnie, and had missed their chance to get back home.

"What... what are we gonna do now?" Betsy asked. She fell to her knees. "No, I can't believe it! We've gotten this far and...!"

"Betsy, be quiet!" Woody whispered fiercely. "Someone could hear us!"

"Ooh, a toy!" A toddler shouted. He was a short, fat kid with red skin from being out in the sun too much, and dark black hair. Quickly, Betsy and Woody froze. Luckily, the toddler did not notice them talking or moving and quickly scooped them up with his sticky hands. "Dolly dolly dolly!" He screamed with his limited vocabulary. She shook Betsy violently, and then grabbed Woody. "Cowboy cowboy cowboy!" He chanted this time. He began to shake Woody too.

"Vince! You stop that right now!" A woman called. She walked over to the toddler. "Put those toys back where you found them! You don't know who they belong to!"

"No!" Vince cried.

"Listen to your mother, Vince!" The woman shouted. She reached over to the toys in her son's hands, but that just made Vince angrier.

"_No! No! No!" _He began to sob hysterically, and threw the toys against the wall as hard as he could. When the toys hit the wall, Woody's voice-box went of, stating that 'There's a snake in my boot!' Betsy on the other hand, hit the wall harder, and the seam in her back tore open.

"Oh, Vince! Don't treat someone's things like that!" His mother scolded, but he kept wailing. She sighed, and looked at the toys on the ground, not noticing that he broke one of them. "Excuse me, miss?" She called out to the employee that had shut the door. "Is there a lost and found here?"

"Yes, there is one, ma'am." The employee replied.

"Great, can you take those toys there for me? I've... I've got a lot on my plate right now." She said, gesturing to the still sobbing Vince.

"Alright." She replied. The employee scooped up the toys and walked away from the gate. She looked at them curiously. "I didn't notice you guys. How did you get there?" She shrugged, and that's when she noticed the hole in Betsy's back. "Oh dear, this doll is broken. The cowboy looks fine, though..." She went to a trash can and threw Betsy in. Then proceeded to take Woody to the lost and found.

* * *

The lost and found was in the main office near the front of the airport. Inside the office was a couple of cubicles with people working behind them. On a small table, there was a box that said 'lost and found' on it. She placed Woody inside and walked away.

Woody jumped up as soon as she turned away. The box was nearly empty. All that was there was a coloring book, a set of sixty-four crayons, and a leather wallet. Without any hesitation, Woody climbed out of the box, and slowly down the side of the table so he wouldn't be seen. Sure he was desperate to find a way to get back to Bonnie, but right now, it was Betsy that needed his help. Maybe together they could find another flight back home. As soon as he reached the carpet floor below him, he ran towards the door. That's when a janitor walked by, pushing a cart that had a dumpster, a mop, and a broom on it. Woody hurriedly fell to the ground, and as the cart rolled over him, he clutched the bottom and began to ride.

_I'm coming, Betsy, _He thought to himself.

* * *

Betsy was alone in the dark, gruesome, reeking trash can, sitting on top of an old magazine that hadn't been recycled. _It's over for me_, she thought. _This is it, game over_. She'd been thrown away. Because of the scar on her back, she couldn't move. And worst of all, she let Woody down. She was so determined to help her friend, after all it was her fault that he remembered all of the terrible things in his past, but in the end, all she did was lead him to more sadness. His owner was gone, and he would probably never see her again. And it was all her fault.

Suddenly, a light fell on her. She didn't bother to even attempt to look up. It was probably the janitor, and she was going to be taken to the dump. She shuddered at the thought- she had heard horror stories from other toys about dumps. There were horrible things there: shredders, crushers, and even incinerators. But there was nothing she could do now to avoid her fate.

"Betsy!" Woody called. She heard a small thump behind her as Woody jumped into the trash can.

"Woody?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied.

"You need to get out of here! We're gonna be thrown away any minute, hurry!"

"No, I'm not leaving without you, Betsy." Woody replied stubbornly. "Friends stick together."

"Woody..." Betsy said. "I can't move. It's probably the hole in my back... but my legs just won't move." She sighed. "There's no way we can get back to Bonnie with one of us immobilized."

"Alright then." Woody stated. Betsy closed her eyes, when out of nowhere, she felt herself being lifted up.

"Woody?" She asked. The cowboy had picked her up, and held her in his arms. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She felt incredibly embarrassed being like this, being the 'helpless maiden'.

"We don't have much time, okay?" Woody said.

"Alright." Betsy replied with a blush.

Woody waited for a second until the janitor emptied the trash can he was waiting in. As the garbage poured out, he aimed himself so he'd land on the base of the cart, in the space between he broom and the dumpster. There he sat down, still clutching tightly to Betsy so she wouldn't fall off.

"Sorry about this..." Betsy said meekly.

"It's fine, but try to stay quiet and don't move. People can see us from here, and we don't want them to notice us." Woody replied. She nodded and remained still as the janitor pushed the cart.

* * *

The janitor circled the entire airport, emptying all of the garbage cans into his dumpster. It took forever, but eventually they ended up at the office again. It was the end of the shift, so the janitor parked his cart into the closet and left. Slowly, carefully, Woody carried Betsy and ran across the office until they reached the table with the lost and found on it. Woody climbed the leg of the table with difficulty, but made it into the box without the attention of any people.

"Thanks..." Betsy said as Woody placed her on the ground of the box.

"It's no problem." Woody said. He sat down beside her and stared blankly at the wall.

"So what do we do now?" Betsy asked.

"I... I guess we make ourselves at home." Woody replied. "We can't get anywhere with you in that condition, and I don't have the means to fix you. I guess we'll just have to wait until someone else picks us up." They sat in silence for a moment, as the situation weighed in on them.

"Hey Woody?" Betsy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of... this. If it wasn't for me, we could've found another flight back to your home... and now we're stuck here. And also if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to remember everything that happened..."

"It's fine..." Woody said. "It's good to finally remember my past. And it keeps the memory of William and Harry alive. And about this, we'll manage, right? Maybe we'll get picked up by some other kid, and they'll fix you, and then we will get played with again. But no matter what, we'll stick together. Because... you're all that I have left right now."

"Well, you want to color? There's crayons and a book." Betsy said, trying to lighten the mood. "What do you say?" Woody smiled at her suggestion.

"Sure, why not?" He reached for the box of crayons when he heard a voice near the box.

"I can't believe you lost your wallet! I really hope it's here!" A girl's voice said.

"Oh, shut it!" A very familiar male voice replied.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" One of the employees asked.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you, I lost my wallet, and I wanted to check the lost and found. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. It's over there." Woody and Betsy froze to their inanimate poses as they heard someone walking towards them. The owner of the voice leaned over to look inside the box, and gasped.

"Woody?" He asked.

It was Andy.

* * *

_Author's Note: I think this is going to be the second to last chapter. I want to thank everyone who faved, reviewed, and alerted this story. It makes me so happy that it worked like this! :) By the way, I will explain why Andy is there. And I know it seems very unlikely that he'd be there, but have you noticed that things seem to be really unlikely and very convenient for the characters in the Toy Story Movies? Just saying. By the way, I didn't plan on making Woody and Betsy a couple, but people think I should. So, please give me your feedback because it will greatly effect the last chapter. Thanks! By the way, did anyone notice the two Pixar references? If you did, good for you! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	7. Home again

"Woody?" Andy asked again. He picked up the cowboy doll, and looked under his boot. He smiled when he saw the old, smudged signature. "It _is_ you! But how did you get here? Did Bonnie lose you?" He picked up his wallet and put it in his wallet, when he noticed that Woody's hand was stuck to something. It was an doll with a European dress, and it had a hole in its back. He stared at it for a moment and hesitated, wondering what to do.

"Andy, are you coming?" Mrs. Davis asked. Quickly, Andy picked up both toys and walked to the door.

"Coming!" He called back.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Molly asked sarcastically. "Wait, is that your old cowboy toy? I thought you donated it to that kid down the street."

"Her name's Bonnie, Molly." Andy replied. "I think she must've lost him here."

"We need to hurry up, Andy, or we'll miss our flight back." Mrs. Davis scolded. "Did you find your wallet?" Andy nodded. "Good, now let's hurry." Andy carried the two toys in his arms as he headed to the gate with his family.

* * *

On the plane ride home, Andy, Molly, and their mother discussed their vacation happily. They had gone on a cruise to the Caribbean and back for about a week. As Andy talked, Woody noticed that he was smiling the entire time. _Thank goodness he's happy... _Woody thought. It was wonderful to see him again. And it almost felt like Andy was a kid again. He was moving Woody and Betsy around like they were talking, and even used them to annoy Molly. He was being held by Andy again, and he couldn't have been happier.

The flight back to Tri-county was a long one, and it they wouldn't land until six in the morning, so eventually the Davis family fell asleep, leaving Betsy and Woody free to talk.

"So this is Andy?" Betsy asked. "He's so nice. He didn't even own me, and he picked me up. Not to mention he's cute!"

"Yeah, Andy's a great kid." Woody replied. "You should've seen him when he was younger. He had the biggest imagination in the entire world!"

"You still miss him?" Betsy asked. Woody smiled.

"Nah, not as much now. I'm just glad he's happy. And don't worry about your back, he'll fix it. He fixed my arm once when it nearly fell off." He gestured to the stitching on his right arm.

"Thanks." She said. She sighed happily and stared out the window. "Oh! Woody come over here and look at this!" Woody crawled to where she was laying, confused by her outburst.

"What is it?"

"The sun's rising!" Woody stared at the sight that lay before them. All around them were clouds that changed colors as the sky did. Orange, then red, then yellow, and finally white again. And behind them the sun rose, and they stared at it until they felt their eyes would've melted if they didn't stop. It was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. "Oh, I've never seen a sunrise like this before!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful..." Woody said, awe-struck.

"Hmm?" Andy mumbled as he woke up. Quickly Woody and Betsy fell into their inanimate poses. "Did you say something, mom?" He looked to her and Molly, only to see them sleeping peacefully. He looked out the window and smiled. "It's pretty, huh, guys?" He wrapped Woody and Betsy in his arms, and stayed that way the rest of the flight.

* * *

"So Andy," Andy's mom asked. "How long do you think you're gonna stay here?"

"Well my break doesn't end for another two weeks, so I guess I'll stay here until then." Andy replied.

"Aww, lucky!" Molly moaned. "I have to go back to school in, like, three days!"

"Hey guess what else, Molly?" Andy bragged. "My first class in college doesn't start until eleven o' clock."

"Oh shut up! Shut up!" Molly screamed back.

"Molly, be nice to your brother, and Andy, pay attention to the road!" Mrs. Davis shouted. Andy was driving his mother and Molly back home after the long flight, and everyone was a little irritable from waking up so early. Finally, he made it home, and brought his things to his bedroom. When he reached it, he stared blankly into it.

"It feels like forever since I've been here." Andy said. "I'm surprised Molly didn't put her stuff in here." He sighed as he stared at the light blue wallpaper with stars, almost having the urge to play with his toys again. But then he remembered that his toys weren't there anymore. "I guess it was for the better." He dropped his things to the ground and began to unpack. When he was halfway though putting his sheets on the bed, he noticed Woody and Betsy on the floor. "Oh, I forgot. I gotta fix you." He headed out the door to get the thread and needle.

"So... what do you think?" Woody asked. "This was my home for twelve years."

"It's cute." Betsy said. She began to giggle. "Oh, I just can't wait! I'm gonna get played with again!" Just as she finished this sentence, a box of his stuff fell from the desk and its contents spilled on the ground. A picture landed next to Betsy, and she struggled to move her broken body to see it. "Is this Andy as a kid?" Woody walked over to see what she was talking about. On the floor, lay an old picture. In it was Andy, holding up Buzz and Woody, surrounded by his old toys.

"Yep, that's Andy." Woody smiled. He hadn't seen this picture in ages. It was so thoughtful of Andy to keep it with him at all times.

"Ah jeez, all of this stuff fell!" Andy said. The toys froze, but luckily Andy didn't notice them talking. He hurriedly put all of the things back into the box, but stopped when he saw the picture. He picked it up and smiled at Woody. "Welcome home, partner."

After an hour of careful stitching and several pricks to the finger, Andy finally fixed Betsy. As soon as he was done, he put her and Woody into his backpack and went downstairs.

"Where are ya going?" Molly asked as he headed for the garage.

"To deliver something." He said.

"Well, at least let Woody say goodbye to Buster first." She pulled the old dog off her lap and handed him to Andy.

"Oh hey Buster!" Andy exclaimed. "Haven't seen you in forever! Were you a good boy while I was gone? Were you a good boy while I was gone?" He rubbed Buster's back and reached for his backpack. He pulled Woody out and held him in front of the dog. "Hey howdy hey! Remember me?" He asked as Woody. Immediately, Buster jumped up and licked Woody's face. Andy laughed. "I take that as a yes, but I gotta go now." With that, Andy put the cowboy doll back into his pack and headed out the door.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Andy said, as he parked the car at 1225 Sycamore street for the second time in his life. He smiled at the lovely house, excited to see the look on Bonnie's face when she was reunited with her cowboy doll. He walked down the stone path to the porch and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, Bonnie's mother answered the door, and smiled.

"Oh, why hello, Andy. Didn't expect to see you here." She said. "How's college?"

"It's good, but I'm on break now." Andy replied.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I got something to give Bonnie."

"Well how thoughtful of you! She's in her room right now, it's upstairs to the right, you can't miss it." She pushed the door open to let Andy in, and he walked up the stairs. Her mother was right, you couldn't miss Bonnie's door. It had brightly colored pictures of her toys all over it. Andy paused for a moment to look at the drawings and smiled. There were all his old friends. There was Buzz and Jessie, who looked as if they were dancing, then there was Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head who were holding hands. Then there was Rex and Slinky, and next to them were the three aliens. And last but not least, there was Woody, who was riding Bullseye and catching Evil Dr. Porkchop with his lasso. Andy sighed happily and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Bonnie's voice said from inside. Andy opened the door to find Bonnie lying on the floor doodling with all of her toys around her. She turned to see who had interrupted her drawing session. "Andy?" She asked. She burst into tears. "_I'm so sorry Andy! I went to Florida and I- I... I lost Woody! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I promise!" _Soon her words became inaudible, and she cried harder and harder.

"Bonnie, calm down." Andy said. He walked over to the sobbing toddler and hugged her. "I'm not upset, okay? I'm sure it was an accident."

"O-okay..." Bonnie stuttered. She held onto Andy for a few minutes, until her sobs turned to whimpers.

"Are you feeling better now?" Andy asked. She nodded sheepishly and they let go of each other.

"Yup. Did you come to play with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Well that, and I brought you some toys." Bonnie smiled at the mention of new toys, and crawled over to him, looking curiously at his backpack. "I've only got two for you today." He said. He pulled out Betsy first. "This is..." He looked at her tag. "This is Betsy. She's the princess of a far-away land. She loves to play games, and is madly in love with her prince, uh..." Andy thought for a moment, trying to come up with a name for a prince. "William. Her prince William." He handed her the doll, and she stared at it happily. "But be careful with her, she's a bit fragile."

"Okay!" Bonnie said. She hugged the doll gently, then placed it on the ground next to Jessie.

"This next one's a surprise. Close your eyes, okay?" Bonnie did as she was told, eagerly holding her hands out in anticipation. Andy pulled Woody from his bag, and placed him in her hands. "Wait one more second, okay?"

"'Kay." Bonnie replied, giggling from excitement. Andy reached over and pulled Woody's string.

"_You're my favorite deputy__!_" Bonnie's eyes shot open when she heard this, and stared she at the cowboy with disbelief.

"_Woody!" _She nearly screamed. She beamed and hugged the doll as tight as she could. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him in the lost and found at the airport." Andy exclaimed. "And Betsy was all alone in there too, so I had to take them both."

"Airport?" Bonnie asked. "I lost him at Disney World."

"Well whatever happened, promise you'll take care of him, alright?"

"Alright!" Bonnie cheered. "Will you play with me?" Andy smiled and nodded, and the game began.

* * *

Andy and Bonnie played for nearly an hour. They played several different games, with Dolly, Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head and Hamm as the bad guys as usual. But through every game, Woody was the main hero, and Betsy also played a big role. It was as if Bonnie wanted to make up for the time he had been gone, and wanted to give Betsy a good impression.

"Oh, help me, sheriff!" Bonnie said as Betsy.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" Andy asked with his best western accent.

"It' my precious unicorn Buttercup. He's been kidnapped by the evil Dr.-" But before Bonnie could finish the dastardly villain's name, her mother called.

"Andy! Bonnie! You guys hungry? I made cookies!" She shouted.

"Yay! Cookies!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Let's go, Andy!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, shutting the door behind them. The toys didn't even wait a second to come back to life, they were far to eager to see their old friend again.

"_Woody!_" Jessie exclaimed. She ran towards the cowboy faster than Bullseye ever could and hugged him. "Ooh! I was so so so so so so worried! I didn't know what happened to you! Thank goodness you're back!"

"Woody! Glad to see you back!" Buzz exclaimed, putting his hand on Woody's shoulder. The toys eventually gathered around him, and lifted him in the air. They cheered and talked and asked questions over each other so loudly that no one could hear a thing.

"_Excuse me!" _Betsy screamed. The toys were silent and turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"Well hello there." Slinky said.

"I'm Betsy... hello." She said timidly. The crowd repeated 'hi Betsy' in unison, and she blushed. "It's nice to meet all of you, at last. Woody has told me so much about you."

"So Woody... who's your new girlfriend?" Mr. Potato-head jeered. Both Betsy and Woody blushed and quickly denied it.

"No, no, she's not my, um, girlfriend. You know I'm still in love with Bo!" Woody said.

"Yeah, and I'm still with William." Betsy said.

"William actually _exists_?" Buttercup asked. "'Cause I'm almost positive Andy was making that up."

"He was, but my boyfriend was actually named William." Betsy explained.

"Well, where's he now?" Hamm asked. But before she could answer, they heard Andy and Bonnie running up the stairs, and they ran back to their spots.

"Are you sure your mom's okay with taking me out to lunch?" Andy asked, grabbing his backpack.

"Course it's fine! And I want to meet your sister!" Bonnie said.

"I bet you won't like her." Andy said.

"Why not?" Bonnie replied.

"Because she's an evil witch just like Dolly!" Andy jeered.

"Oh no! I better keep you guys here, then!" Bonnie shouted to the toys. "I'll see you later! Well c'mon, Andy! Say goodbye to them!" Andy stared at his old toys and smiled.

"Thanks, guys." He said. "It was fun." With that, Bonnie grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him out the door. As soon as they heard the cars drive out of the garage, the toys sprung back to life. They instantly headed over to Woody and Betsy to ask them questions.

"So where did you meet her?"

"How did you find Andy?"

"How did you end up in the airport?"

"How did you survive falling off the tower?"

"Everyone, please! One at a time!" Woody said.

"Buzz walked up to him, holding his hat. It had fallen off when they were playing, and no one had bother to pick it up.

"Woody, who's Chance?" Buzz asked. Woody stared back for a moment, then snatched his hat and straightened it on his head.

"He's just a memory now." Woody replied. Betsy smiled and so did he. Buzz looked back at them, puzzled, but shrugged it off and joined the rest of the toys in welcoming the two friends, old and new, back home.

_Fin_

* * *

_Author's Final Note: Well, that's it folks. I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy, but I wanted them to have a happy ending. I need to thank you for the reviews, you are all so nice! It's because of your feedback that I keep writing. I love you all! Anywho, I decided to keep Betsy and Woody friends for two reasons: 1. From reviews, it was a 1 to 4 vote for them being a couple, so I stayed with the majority. 2. I compared by Betsy doll to my Woody doll, and that would be like a midget dating Conan O' Brien. Seriously, there's like a 8 inch difference in between them. Well anyways, I think I'm gonna take a couple days of break from writing to come up with a new story. I've been doing a lot of Woody and Bo stuff, so I'm thinking of doing something with Buzz and Jessie next. Also, I might be delayed because I'm going to Disney Land on the 11th! Horrary! Maybe I'll come up with more ideas from that. And maybe I'll get more toys... 8D I want more, and I've got $120 of birthday money to spend on whatever I want! Well, I need to thank everyone for the faves and the really really kind reviews! And until next time we meet... So long, partners. ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


End file.
